A New Chance
by NaruHina candy
Summary: Naruto's Hokage in the middle of a war. He needs to kill 3 men to end it& he had a plan. But when they took his son away, he's so pissed he accesses his demon power. He woke to find his friends lil kids. They all think he's the 4th! A younger him? Chaos!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes to find Sakura healing him, tears in her eyes. "Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Don't talk!" She whispered. "You almost died back there. Stupid Sasuke." She said, glaring at the now dead raven haired boy that Naruto had killed.

"How's Hinata-chan and Koharu?" He said in a painful voice.

Sakura chocked on her tears. "H-Hinata and the baby in her womb will be fine, but Koharu..." She sobbed and he felt his blood boil. "I couldn't save him Naruto!" She shreaked, sobbing into his chest. "I'm so sorry!" She had looked at the hyperactive, blue eyed Hyuuga heir as if he was her own son when Hinata or Naruto were busy.

She looked up when she felt Naruto shake her off his chest. "It's alright Sakura-chan." He winced. "It wasn't you fault. We were all careless. I'll kill Kobuto, and I'll find Madara and Orochimaru, tear them to shreds, and feed the left overs to my foxes." He sounded so brutle.

She looked around. "Weren't you fighting the sname bastard?" She asked.

"Yes, but then Sasuke got in my way and Orochimaru attacked me from behind, they teamed up on me." He sighed, tears still falling from his face.

"Where's Koharu's body?" He asked softly.

"Hinata wouldn't let it go for autopsy, so he's still with her." Sakura said, helping him up.

"Thank you for your help Sakura-chan." He nodded. He ran through the village and took out any enemy that got in his way, helping a lone villager here and there. It had been two years since this had started. The sound and stone villages had teamed up to attack them. Konoha had allies, too, but they were out numbered when the rain village and cloud village joined the sound and stone take over.

The war was named the fourth great shinobi war. Naruto got to the Hokage tower where he now worked, after the death of Tsunade, the council didn't even hesitate to make him Hokage, he was the strongest shinobi in fire country.

He ran up the stairs and into his office. He stopped dead when he saw Hinata crying and clutching Koharu like a life line, he felt his heart become heavy and his tears formed fresh. He walked forward and weeped with his wife as they looked at their son's lifeless body.

"Koharu." He whispered, stroking the bloody hair. He was a 29 year old man, his first born was dead and the second one probably wouldn't make it do to strain on Hinata. Koharu was only ten years old, not even old enough to be a ninja yet, and Kobuto had killed him.

He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, biting his lips to keep control of himself. His lip had the warm, salty liqued running down it as he bit even harder in sorrow.

"Naruto-sensei?" A soft voice behind him asked. He lifted his head up to look at Jiatsu, his prankster of a student. Jiatsu was an orphan, like his teammates, Hitomi and Hana. Hana had just been killed recently and Hitomi was in a coma.

"Yes Jiatsu." He said, nodding.

"I've recieved word that Hitomi is awake, and I'm going to go see her, I just thought you should know. And I'm sorry about Koharu, he was like a brother to me." A tear escaped his eye as he bowed and turned to walk away.

"Thanks Jiatsu." He looked at Hinata, who stared at him in sadness.

"If you die while fighting Madara and Orochimaru..." She sobbed when he saw the look in his eye. "I will never forgive you." She whispered.

"I would never forgive myself." He said solemnly. He gave her a kiss and kissed Koharu on the top of the head before walking bravely to meet the three that a waited him.

He got there and was immediately attacked by many different snakes and chakra blast. He dodged most of them, but still got hit in the left arm. He saw red as he stared at them, he felt a heat that he hadn't felt since he and Kyuubi seperated felt his claws grow, his teeth turn to fangs.

He ran at them at an impossible speed. The first one to go down was Kobuto, a kunai to the heart. He exchanged blows with Orochimaru and Madara off and on. Trying to get the upper hand. He made a rasengan as his clones kept them busy. He made his rsengane bigger before comprssing it, he did it again until it was a solid orb of chakra. He ran at Orochimaru, who gasped in pain before he even hit, thanks to the wind chakra he sent to hold the man in place.

He and Madara went head to head. He had many stab wounds and broken ribs from Madara in ten minutes. He growled in anger and red chakra shot into the sky, causing a rift to open as he use a 'red' rasen shurikan with a chakra string and threw it at Madara.

Madara made to move, but one of Naruto's clones held him in place and he took the attack head on. Naruto, in his Hokage robes fell backwards as her felt the presense inside his stomach that he'd nover thought would be there again. He and Kyuubi were friends, yes, but they couldn't join bodies now, even if they wanted to.

"Kyu-chan?" He whispered before he felt himself being lifted up. He opened his eyes and they widened when he was brought into the vortex, a feeling of being shredded to peices before it all became nice and warm and he welcomed the darkness that followed.

--- -- ---

Well there you have it!!! the first chapter to my newest story 'A new chance'!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter to my story!!!

--- -- ---

A team of Genin could be seen walking on the roads towards Konoha. "Kakashi-sensei! Why can't we take to the trees to get there faster?!" A blonde one complained. He had shinning blue eyes and hair that rivaled the sun.

"You can take to the trees if you want Naruto, but you'd have to wait at the gates for us." Kakashi sighed.

"That's good enough for me!" He Naruto sighed and jumped into the trees.

Naruto jumped through the trees and, when he was almost to the village, he was sent tumbling with a blonde haired man. They landed on the forest floor with a thud. The man groaned turned his head away. Naruto was about to shout when he noticed something. Blood. Alot of blood. And it was coming from the man, who was supposedly unconscious.

"Hey buddy!" He said, pulling himself from under the man. "You okay?" He shook the man and he turned over with a wince in pain. Naruto gasped. He could see the wounds more clearly. "Hey buddy! Wake up!"

"I'm not your buddy." The man murmured with a groan.

"I'll take you to the hospital." Naruto put the man over his shoulder and ran like his life depended on it. The man had fallen unconscious again, before Naruto even out him over his shoulder. He sighed in relief as he stopped in front of the gate guards.

"Izumo, Kotetsu! We need to get this guy to the hospital! He's hurt!" He said urgently.

The two Chuunin guards did not hesitate to take the man and make Naruto follow, since he was the one who found the man.

They brought the man in and informed the Hokage. "Report back here as soon as this man is stable!" The old Hokage nodded.

"Right, Hokage-sama." Kotetsu bowed before disappearing.

Naruto sat in the lobby of the hospital and answered Rin's questions. When she went to see how the man was doing, he sighed waited. That man seemed so familiar!

He sighed. "Naruto, do you want to see him, he's asleep. You just seemed worried." Kailua said, walking in.

"Um... Yeah... I just felt that, since I'm the one who found him, I should wait for him to make sure he's alright. Because if he died after I found him, with out even getting to talk to him, I wouldn't even be able to live with my conscience." Naruto sighed.

"That was rather intelligent." Kailua nodded, impressed.

--- in the room ---

The Hokage stared at the man. "Minato?" He whispered with narrowed eyes. _'Who is this?'_ He demanded in his mind and watched the blonde sleep.

"Koharu." The blonde murmered.

The old man sighed. "Anythings possible these days." He said. It proved that this was Minato, not many knew of Minato and Kushina's first son, for all they knew, they didn't have any children. This man saying Koharu's name, just proved that it was Mintao.

But, unknown to the old man, the man was Naruto when he was older. Naruto was having a dream, a horrible dream of all the worst things that happened in that damn war.

FLASHBACK

Naruto was in his office, doing paper work, fighting back tears when he got to a report that said that Konohamaru and his sister inlaw, Hanabi, were crushed by a cave collapsing as they tried to get out. He took a deep breath and continued his work, his eyes shining with tears. He gasped when he got to another and he felt his blood boil at the name of the last Uchiha. "Sasuke." He whispered bitterly. He'd brought Sasuke back, but then Sasuke left again after his probation was finished and he killed Chouji and Kin when they tried to stop him.

He groaned, Sasuke was spotted with Sound nin and had nearly killed Itachi. Itachi was a valuable ally these days, he even helped Naruto destroy Pein and nearly half the Akatsuki with the help of Kisame and Diadara. The only Akatsuki member left was Madara.

He sighed and continued. He nearly choked on his tea when he saw that Kakashi didn't make it on his mission, neither did Rin or Kailua. He choked the tears back once more and continued his work.

--- a week later ---

Naruto was in his office when there was an explosion near his house and the Inuzuka compound. He jumped to his feet and out the window at top speed, getting there in less than a second. He saw Hinata holding his blonde haired, blue eyed sun who was in tears. "Our house papa!" He cried.

Naruto groaned, that's the third on this month, and it was only half way through the month. People really wanted him gone and out of this war. He heard a groan of pain and a baby crying in the house across the street. Naruto whipped around, he knew that cry. He rushed into the house to see a nin jump out the window.

Naruto stared at the three forms on the ground. Ino and Kiba were both near dead, clutching their baby girl. He made several clones and one loosened the two's grips off the baby. He looked the baby over as the original and the other clones flashed through hand signs. He began the process of healing them.

Kiba looked up. "Naruto... Ta-take care of... Kona and... Ino... will ya?" He coughed.

"Of course." He whispered, a sad smile, as he fought the useless battle of healing two of his closest friends. "But you're going to help me." He said hopefully.

Kiba chuckled painfully. "I think I'm done for here Naruto." He winced and coughed up blood. Naruto felt his life slipping under his jutsu and pushed more chakra into it as Hinata rushed in and helped him the best she could as Koharu and the baby were taken away by Naruto's other clone.

In the end, Ino was fine, but Kiba was dead. The brought the sobbing Ino to the hospital and she got the right treatment.

Naruto and Hinata sat in the lobby with Koharu and Kona when the doors burst open and Jiatsu flew in and to the closest med, Hitomi and Hana on his shoulders. "Help! They're almost dead!" He cried and Naruto jumped to his feet.

"What happened!?" He demanded as he and Jiatsu followed behind the medic that was taking the two to emergency treatment. Naruto was going to help with the treatment since he's the second best med other then Sakura and she was working on Ino.

"We were guarding the gates, like you ordered us to, when we were attacked by Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru, and some weird guy with an orange mask and one eye hole!" Jiatsu told him.

He paled when he saw his sensei's expression. Naruto's anger was reaching its limits with the Uchiha. His eye flashed red and a scowl could be seen from space as he glared at the floor, which seemed to groan in agony from his stare.

"The masked one was Uchiha Madara, don't under estimate him Jiatsu. I can see by your appearance that you've been beaten badly, but someone's healed you already." Naruto said, trying to control his anger.

"That is correct Naruto-sensei. The person who healed me couldn't heal Hitomi or Hana, so I ran them hear, as fast as I could." He nodded in affirmative.

"You did well." Naruto commented and left Jiatsu to ponder as he entered the operating room.

--- -- ---

Naruto walked out with a sigh, a single tear streaming his face as he held most of them back. He couldn't let himself break, he had to keep going, and he knew, just knew, that if he let more fall, he wouldn't be able to stop them.

"Are they...?" Jiatsu stopped when he saw his sensei's expression.

"Hitomi wont be waking for at least a month's time, but Hana..." He bit his lip to get control over his emotions. "Hana's gone." He looked down, struggling to keep them down even more.

Jiatsu felt the tears before he even knew he was crying. He let out a few sobs and fell to his knees. "Why? Why did they have to suffer like this?!" He cried out. He felt sad that Hitomi was in a coma, but he and Hana were engaged, she was dead, their baby was dead before it even saw the light of day, to him, all was lost now.

Naruto watched the younger man mourn and walked forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He choked out. "I'll make sure those three that did this, will never even live to see another day when I get my hands on them."

Jiatsu nodded and stood slowly. "I've got to go. I need to be alone." And Jiatsu left to go mourn in his house.

Naruto walked slowly to the lobby. Focused on keeping his emotions under way.

The rest of the last month of war was no different. He'd tried to save Tenten with the help of Sakura and Neji, but all three failed miserably while Lee died pretecting them as they worked on the field. In the end, the only ones left from the old gang, was Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji. All left with nothing but each other and the other survivors. Well, now Naruto was taken through a rift, and Hinata's only hope is her baby that is on the way.

ENDFLASHBACK

Older Naruto awoke with a start, sitting up but being held down by medical restraints and being pulled back down. He groaned and shook his head to clear it. "What happened?" He blinked to clear it and looked down with a frown. Why was he in medical restraints?

"Are you okay?" A childlike voice asked.

He turned his head and felt his heart stop, that even showed on the machines for three seconds, alerting everyone. He was staring into the face of a boy with bright blue eyes, hair that rivals the sun, and the Innocent nature most kids have. But the thing that through him off was the whisker marks. He hadn't seen those whisker marks since the last time he saw Kyuubi.

He knew, just knew, that this Koharu copycat was himself, not his son. But he still brought out a reaction. Right when the medics rushed in the machines started the steady beeping as he controlled himself and his heart started up right again.

That's when he saw him, old man Sarutobi. He felt himself choke, was this a dream?! Or did that rift send him back?! He coughed and a bit of blood fell from the corner of his mouth.

"Are you okay?" The old man asked.

Older Naruto nodded with a blink. "Yeah." He heard Rin, Kailua, and the old man gasp. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." The old man said softly.

"Listen ojji-san, I have ways of finding things out." He threatened. "Now I suggest you tell me what or I'll have to cut these." He said, examining the restraints.

"Minato? Is that really you?" The old man gasped and the younger Naruto looked at him in shock.

_'I should have known! I look exactly like my father would if he had lived to my age! I looked like him when I lost my whiskers.'_ He sighed before a mental smirk came, he came up with an idea. They would never believe if he was the future, but he had to try. "Would you believe me if I told you I'm not Minato and I'm from about..." He looked at his younger self. "sixteen years into the future?" He winced when the man's eyes narrowed.

The old man narrowed his eyes, he remembered that one, last time he found a mangled Minato after a mission in the hospital, he said this very thing. "No I would not Minato." He sighed. "Now stop making up jokes, I have doubts, but not many, that you are Namikaze Minato." Both Naruto's groaned.

They looked at each other in irritation. Naruto mentally smirked once more, might as well play along. He mentally laughed. _'This is going to be fun!'_ And at that, the master prankster strikes again. "Why are you wearing my clothes Oji-san?" He pouted playfully. "And who's the kid?" He demanded, pointing with his nose at his younger self.

"Eh! Oji-san, are you sure this man is the Yondaime Hokage?" He asked. Older Naruto jolted at a sudden memory, they looked at him. in concern. The older Naruto chuckled. His younger self was planning on pranking him!

"Maybe." The old man sighed. "But there's only one way to be sure. Naruto, lift up your shirt and mold chakra."

Both Narutos groaned, why is it that whenever someone wants proof of who Naruto was, they wanted to see the seal! They thought it as one. "Why'd you groan?" The younger one demanded.

"Sudden lash of pain." Naruto shrugged under the restraints.

Naruto lifted his shirt and molded chakra, and dun-dun-dun! The seal! They watched as Naruto made to act surprised. He had read reports on the injury the fourth had when he died, and he was pretty sure he had the same ones. So it could be after the fourth sealed the demon that he got brought 'to' the future.

Naruto made his eyes go wide and made himself gasp. He studied the seal. "So he-he's my... he's Naruto!" He exclaimed. He mentally chuckled. This was so much fun!!!

"Hmmm.... Seems you recognized the seal." The old man commented and older Naruto felt like slapping the old man after hugging him for not seeing him in sixteen years because he died.

"Well... Is he?!" Older Naruto demanded, falling into his roll.

"Yes, that's Naruto." The old man sighed once more.

"Look at you Naruto." He said, falling into the father hasn't seen his son in a while roll. "You're bigger." He commented.

"No duh Sherlock." His younger self said, rolling his eyes.

Older Naruto sighed. He totally forgot, he already knew who his parents were before the wave mission and he resented his father for about two months before he realized that the fourth couldn't make another villager do something that he wasn't willing to do himself.

"Listen Naruto, I'm sorry for giving you an unfair burden." He said softly, starting to feel as if 'he' had made his own son live a life like his. "I just couldn't bring myself to make another family do something that I wasn't willing to do myself. Besides, I don't think I'd trust someone else but my son to keep the fox at bay." He smiled sadly.

"It really is you Minato." The old man said, smiling sadly.

"In the flesh!" He grinned. Good thing he'd read his father and mother's journals, he knew exactly how they acted and what they did. There was not a secret they had before death, that Naruto didn't know. He even found that Kushina wasn't the only one who had a knack for pranks, his father also did one on the occasion by himself, not only with his mother.

"Are you alright, 'dad'?" Naruto asked, testing the words, frowning and shaking his head. "It's too wierd." He exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Minato said, lost in thought.(A/N; For most of this story, since everyone will refer to him as Minato, he's going to be called Minato. The only time he'll be referred to as Naruto will be on occasions when he's alone...)

"Can you guys let me go, now?" He asked.

"Yes, but you must keep the chakra seal in place. And, since you can't use your charka, you don't have a choice." The old man sighed, removing the medical restraints. "And, you have to stay here until we can interrogate you for the truth." He nodded after the look Minato gave him.

"Now that's smart." Minato grinned. "I was going to have to turn myself in for interrogation on your stupidity." He chuckled.

"Watch it Minato-san." The old man growled at him.

"Yeah, yeah..." Minato said dismissively, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head.

"Where are you supposed to be right now anyway, Naruto?" He asked his younger self.

"I'm supposed to be at the gate waiting for-" His eyes widened and made for the door. "My team!"And he ran out.

Minato chuckled and sighed. "I don't think we should tell anyone I'm here."

"They'd be happy to know you're back." The old Hokage retaliated.

"Oh Come one Oji-san!" He groaned. "Wouldn't it be better if no one knew, and Naruto would be safer." He said, he really didn't want to repeat the incident when he was getting stronger and people started to respect him. Everyone coming up to him and apologizing when ever they saw him. He had the strangest feeling that it would just happen again.

"Why don't you take the seat of Hokage back?!" He seemed to be begging. To Mintao it seemed the old man couldn't take the paperwork, or the pranks, or the Chunning exams! Minato stopped in his tracks. The Chunnin exams... the sand/sound invasion... the death of old man Sarutobi. He found his cuase for it all, he knew it the whole time, but just couldn't see it. He had to stop Orochimaru himself, then and there. Maybe even when he goes to attack his younger self and stop the sound from getting Sasuke.

"I'll do it!" He said, looking up with flaming azure eyes. He pulled the IV out with out a second glance and stripped the heart wires from his chest. He watched as the IV wound seemed to try and close from his new demonic energy, but he willed it to stay before using a simple healing jutsu to take care of it.

He stood and stretched more. He sighed. "Do you think you could get me some of my old clothes?" He asked, looking at the hospital gown in annoyance.

"Sure Minato-san." The old man said, still in shock. He wasn't expecting Minato to except the seat of Hokage back so quickly.

--- -- ---

There it is!!! I know it's not much, but it will get better!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter to this story, I hope you like it!!! And I know it's late, but I'm lacking inspirational thought and creativity on this story!! Bare with me, people!!

--- -- ---

Naruto arrived at the gate where his team had yet to arrive an sighed in relief. He only had to wait another five minutes before his team could be seen on the horizon. He and his team walked towards the tower to report their mission in waves.

--- -- ---

Minato placed a henge on himself, despite the chakra seal, and slipped past the ANBU guarding him and set to tell the old man his plan that he had just come up with. He jumped out the window, using his expert stealth skills, and walked right past the ANBU, even brushing against her shoulder.

Anko whipped around, but saw nothing, she groaned. She was getting paranoid!!!

Minato ran through the village and only gave a second glance at his team, holding in his annoyance at Sasuke, he was going to teach that kid a lesson before he turned his back on the village. He shook his head and sped up.

He got there in less than three minutes. Hey, he didn't have a ninety-five million bounty on his head for nothing. He darted up the wall on speed alone and dropped the henge. He stopped on the balcony to the Hokage tower. He tapped on it and the old man turned and his eyes widened.

"Minato-san?!" He groaned. "How many times do I have to say it, it's called a door!" He then did a retake. "How'd you get past the ANBU, and what is it that you need?" He asked.

"I've got excellent stealth, now, I've got a plan." He grinned.

"A plan?" The old man asked. "A plan for what?" He asked suspiciously.

"I was thinking, it would be dangerous for Naruto if anyone knew I was alive. I say I take over, but be disguised as you." He said, a smile on his face.

"What do you mean, Minato?" He asked.

"I can make a henge with the chakra seal on, it takes so little chakra, I can keep it up for ages. Now, what do ya say?" He asked.

"I don't know..." In the end, the two were shouting at each other, trying to change the plan to make it better, and then adding something to it, taking it away. And soon, just plain insulting each other.

--- -- ---

Team seven entered the tower to hear shouting... three floors up... from a sound proof room. They frowned and walked up to the Hokage's office. "Can I go home? I don't even want to know what's going on in there." Sasuke asked.

"Fine." Sakura asked if she could, too. And Kakashi nodded, saying he didn't mind.

The two got to the door and were nervous to go in. "What did you say?!" A voice that Naruto and Kakashi both recognized. Naruto from eariler that day, and Kakashi from his childhood.

"I said- (the following was so horrible, that it is censored off by the parental associations)!" The old man screamed at him.

"Yeah! Well than you're a (two minute censored off line of insults and profanities) bastard!" Minato shouted so loud that everybody in Suna heard him. He said the whole thing in one breath, and alot of kids were crying, even Gaara shuddered.

Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other before opening the door and rushing in. But the two didn't even notice, they were shouting at each other again, and with the door open, it was tentimes louder and the Akatsuki, who were about ten miles further away than Suna, were trembling.

Kakashi and Naruto shuddered at the killing intent the two were sending at each other and Minato stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head towards them. The old man had stopped when he had and he, too, turned to them slowly.

"Minato-sensei?" Kakashi whispered.

"Oh hey hentai Kakashi." Minato said, and then he did a retake, thus remembering things he read. "What the hell?" He demanded.

Kakashi's eyes widened, only three people ever called him hentai. Kushina, Minato-sensei, and Kyuubi, of all people! He blinked and felt like crying, then puking, then crying some more.

"Kakashi-san, I'd like you to keep what you have just seen a secret. Only a select few are aloud to know of Minato being alive at the moment." The old man sighed.

Kakashi nodded dumbly. "U-understood." He chocked

"So..." Minato sighed. "I'm guessing you need an explanation." He sighed for the thousandth time that day.

Kakashi nodded numbly.

"Well..." And with that, the three of them began to explain the things that went on for the past few hours. "And that's how it went." He smiled.

Kakashi looked from one Hokage to the other, finally resting on Minato before his eyes rolled behind his head and he promptly fainted.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto groaned before glaring at the two closest to the desk. "Now what are we supposed to do?!" He demanded.

"We wait for him to wake and then, we get on with our lives. Oh, and Minato and you will be moving into the hidden Namikaze estates next weekend." The old man replied dismissively.

Naruto scowled. As much as he accepted that his father had his reasons, he was still a bit iffy and still had a small bubble of hate inside him. "Why do I need to move in with that idiotic Blondaime anyway!?" He demanded and Minato huffed in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"Blondaime!" He scoffed. "Che, figures he'd get that from me." He muttered under his breath as he remembered his son, Koharu, calling him Blondaime when he was either mad at him, or when he just wanted to lighten the mood of things during the war. He put his arms behind his head in a way that Naruto does. "If you want, you can stay in that rundown little apartment of yours, but, then again, I may just stay here with Oji-san." He said thoughtfully, knowing how to press his younger selve's buttons.

"No, I think I'll rather like staying with you. Even if you are a stupid Blondaime." Naruto covered quickly, holding his arms up in surrender.

"Hardy har har." Minato snorted in defiance.

"Ugh..." Kakashi groaned as he sat up. "Hokage-sama? I just had the strangest dream that Minato-sensei came back and-" He stopped when he saw his former sensei standing there.

"Hi." Minato waved casually.

"It wasn't a dream!" Kakashi said in shock.

"No it wasn't Kakashi." The aged Hokage sighed, shaking his head.

Kakashi looked ready to cry as his lips trembled behind his mask. "Is it... even possible?" He swallowed hard.

"Yes!" Naruto sighed as he slumped to the floor beside his sensei. "And he is horrible!" He groaned.

"Hey! I resent that!" Minato snapped. "As punishment, ten laps around Konoha, now!"

"But-"

"No! Ten laps, now!" He said sternly. He shook his head when he was gone. He was already confusing his younger self with his son and his friends. "Now, where were we before he bothered us?" He asked casually.

There was a silence as they stared at him. He frowned in annoyance.

"What?"

Kakashi blinked. Old man Sarutobi blinked. Minato scowled. And Maito Gai entered the office.

"Oh Youthful Hokage-Sama!" The green clad Jounin greated. "I heard a rucus up here and some major Killer Intent. It was most unyouthful." Gai began to rant until he was pinned to a wall by Minato.

"What did Kushina always tell you before she died?" A voice asked in a sweet voice, underlining a threat.

"Don't... rant... about youth." The other man said shakily, between gulps.

"Very good. That rantings going to get you killed one of these days, you know. You've got to take your missions more seriously." Minato said with a solemn smile as he posketed his kunai and turned to the other two. They were still silent, staring at him. "Will you guys just get on with it, already?" He growled at them in annoyance.

"You're a fucking sadist!" The two said in unison, joined by Naruto as he entered the room saying it, looking really winded.

Minato shrugged. "I can be. But you all should know that by now." He narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Do I need to make you run some more with the mouth of yours. Or maybe make you eat a bar of soup?" He asked threateningly.

"No!" Naruto said quickly, already tasting the soup and feeling exhaustion from more laps crashing on him.

"Good. Now, lets get back to business.  
--- -- ---

I know it's short, but I haven't had any real inspiration for this story lately, it seemed that I could think of the first two, but it all went down the water whenever I tried chapter three.


End file.
